The Freaky Box Thing
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de cloudyjenn] Une boîte étrange vole les souvenirs des gens… et puis Dean se retrouve impliqué. Dean/Castiel.


The Freaky Box Thing

Résumé : Une boîte étrange vole les souvenirs des gens… et puis Dean devient impliqué. Dean/Castiel.

Auteur : cloudyjenn (lien de la fic en anglais : /s/5794008/1/The-Freaky-Box-Thing)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, ni la série, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

NdT : j'ai envoyé un mail à l'auteur, qui ne m'a pas encore répondu… Mais sur son livejournal, elle a clairement dit qu'elle acceptait les traductions de ses fics :D

Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisse une review :D

Enjoy !

* * *

Tout commença lorsque Dean toucha cette boîte en métal aux côtés gravés de runes compliquées.

Sam pensait que Dean savait à présent mieux que cela qu'il ne fallait pas toucher ce qui portait un sort inconnu, mais, apparemment, il n'avait pas encore lu ce mémo.

Aussitôt que les doigts de Dean eurent effleuré le couvercle de la boîte, une décharge d'énergie blanche traversa son bras et sa tête se rejeta brutalement en arrière. Sam eut un flashback bref et horrible de Dean, étendu dans une flaque d'eau dans un sous-sol, électrocuté et presque mort. Puis les vrilles blanches se dissipèrent, et Dean vacilla en s'agrippant à lui.

« Ouah, » dit-il succinctement ; puis il s'évanouit.

Sam parvint à rattraper Dean avant que son visage ne s'écrase sur le bord de la boîte en métal. Essayer de le réveiller ne mena nulle part, et bien que Sam sût qu'il était dangereux de laisser la boîte en métal là où une autre victime pourrait la trouver, il devait prendre soin de Dean. Alors, il fit du mieux qu'il put. Il laissa glisser Dean précautionneusement sur le sol, hors de la pièce où ils avaient trouvé la boîte, et mit un meuble à tiroirs, qu'il trouva dans un placard non loin de là, devant la porte, en pensant que la plupart des gens ne s'embêteraient pas à bouger le meuble pour accéder à la porte.

Traîner Dean jusqu'à leur chambre de motel lui prit une éternité. Son frère était mince, mais son poids mort épuisa tant Sam qu'il résolut de se moquer de Dean autant qu'il le pourrait sur le fait qu'il devenait gros à force de manger des cheeseburgers et des milkshakes. Dès qu'il se réveillerait.

La première chose qu'il fit, lorsque Dean fut enfin en lieu sûr dans son lit de motel, fut d'appeler Castiel.

« Il y a eu cette espèce de boîte, » dit Sam tandis que Castiel se matérialisait devant lui et s'avançait vers Dean. Ce fut étrange, mais pas vraiment inattendu, de voir Castiel s'asseoir doucement sur le lit et passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean. Sam regarda dans un silence gênant la main de Castiel descendre sur le côté du visage de Dean et continuer sa course jusqu'à ce que sa paume soit posée sur le cœur de Dean.

« Une espèce de boîte ? » demanda Castiel.

« Ouais, » dit Sam, en se reprenant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Castiel toucher Dean avant. En fait, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Et, vraiment, regarder Castiel rechercher le contact de Dean n'était pas moitié aussi bizarre que de voir Dean faire de même avec l'ange.

« Désolé, ouais, il y avait une boîte avec des runes dessus. On travaille sur cette affaire ; un tas de personnes, qui travaillent pour la même compagnie, se sont vus être frappés d'amnésie. Inhabituel, de toute évidence, » dit Sam. Devant le signe de tête de Castiel qui lui indiqua que celui-ci comprenait, il soupira et se laissa tomber dans une chaise. « On a suivi les indices jusqu'à cette pièce, et on a trouvé cette boîte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dean a touché ce foutu truc, mais quand il l'a fait… » Sam remua et déglutit difficilement. « Ça ressemblait à une électrocution, mais il n'y a plus aucun signe maintenant. Il n'y a aucune marque de brûlure. Tu penses qu'il va bien ? »

« Je crois qu'il est physiquement indemne. Du moins, pour autant que je sache, » dit Castiel avec frustration. Sam savait que Castiel détestait avoir ses pouvoirs diminués, mais c'était encore pire quand cela l'empêchait d'aider Dean.

« Alors il est juste assommé, » dit Sam, sans savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou pas.

« Oui. Dis m'en plus sur cette boîte, » ordonna Castiel.

Sam passa les dix minutes qui suivirent à décrire la boîte dans ses moindres détails. Castiel se porta volontaire pour aller récupérer la boîte, mais Sam répliqua qu'elle pourrait le blesser lui aussi. Ils étaient au milieu de ce qui devenait une lutte épique entre leurs volontés lorsque Dean se réveilla brusquement.

Il haleta et s'assit en toussant dans sa main. Le bras de Castiel s'enroula aussitôt autour du dos de Dean pour le soutenir, et Sam sauta de sa chaise pour aller de l'autre côté de Dean.

« Dean ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda, paniqué, Sam.

Dean ne fit que continuer à tousser. Sam lui apporta un verre d'eau, que Dean avala d'une seule grande gorgée. Pendant tout ce temps, Castiel resta à côté de Dean, solide et protecteur.

Quand la toux sifflante finit par se calmer, Dean prit une profonde respiration et regarda Sam. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Puis il sembla réaliser que Castiel était actuellement en train de le serrer dans ses bras, alors il regarda plutôt Castiel. Il semblait confus, mais ça n'inquiétait pas Sam. Un instant auparavant, il touchait une boîte dans un vieil immeuble rempli de bureaux, et, juste après, il se réveillait dans un lit, entouré par les bras de Castiel. C'était pratiquement obligé d'être confus.

Non, ce qui inquiétait Sam, c'était l'absence d'expression dans les yeux de Dean.

Bien sûr, il comprit immédiatement. Mais il devait le demander.

« Dean ? De quoi tu te souviens ? »

« Euh, » dit Dean, puis il s'appuya contre Castiel. « De rien ? »

« Merde, » dit Sam.

Plusieurs minutes d'interrogatoire leur firent comprendre que « rien » voulait vraiment dire rien. Dean ne se rappelait rien de leur présent ou de leur passé. En fait, la seule chose qu'il savait était comment parler anglais. Ce qui était utile, mais Sam avait espéré plus.

« Ok, donc tu es mon frère, » dit Dean en donnant un petit coup dans la poitrine de Sam. « Et tu es… un ange, » dit-il à Castiel.

« Oui, » confirma Castiel.

« Tu veux dire, métaphoriquement ou… ? » demanda Dean, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel. Ils n'avaient pas du tout changé de position. Maintenant que Sam savait que Dean ne les connaissait pas, sa proximité avec Castiel semblait encore plus bizarre. Et, si cela ne suffisait pas, Dean s'était encore rapproché de Castiel. Pour quelqu'un qui avait tant de règles strictes sur son espace personnel, Dean était plutôt intime avec l'ange.

« Non, c'est littéral. Je suis un ange du Seigneur, » clarifia Castiel.

« Nos vies sont assez étranges, non, » dit Dean à Sam.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

Sam et Castiel discutèrent de la meilleure manière de gérer leur problème tandis que Dean les étudiait tous deux tour à tour. Ce ne fut qu'après que Castiel eût promis de lancer un grand nombre de sorts protecteurs que Sam accepta de le laisser transporter la boîte à la maison de Bobby. Même si Sam pensait que Castiel se prêtait juste au jeu et aurait bougé cette putain de boîte de lui-même, avec ou sans la permission de Sam. Un rapide appel à Bobby pour lui demander l'autorisation, puis Castiel disparut. Dean ne sembla pas perturbé par la disparition soudaine de son compagnon, mais plutôt légèrement déçu.

« Il fait ça souvent ? »

« Tout le temps, » confirma Sam. « Et oui, ça te gonfle. »

« Hum, » dit Dean.

Après cela, ils firent leurs bagages et quittèrent le motel. Sam conduisit, car Dean semblait toujours un peu absent et ne se rappelait pas de son instinct de protection obsessif pour sa voiture. Cette tendance qui énervait toujours Sam avait soudainement disparu, faisant ressembler Dean encore un peu moins à _Dean._

Ils parlèrent sur la route vers la maison de Bobby. Ni une discussion sans intérêt, ni leurs moqueries habituelles. C'était un vrai et véritable _échange_. Dean posa des questions à Sam sur leur enfance, leurs parents, et à peu près tous les détails de leur passé auxquels il pouvait penser. Sam lui dit tout. Aucune raison d'adoucir leurs vies, et, vraiment, c'était bon d'en parler. Comme un mélange entre une confession à un étranger et le réconfort d'un meilleur ami. Tandis que parlait Sam, plus du Dean qu'il connaissait commençait à émerger de l'homme vide qui s'était éveillé dans ce lit. Dean se moqua de lui quand Sam lui raconta qu'il avait été à Stanford pour devenir avocat. Il s'énerva et se tut quand Sam décrit comment il avait été tué par Jake, et quand Sam lui expliqua d'une voix qui chavirait le pacte que Dean avait passé, il cracha d'un ton très content de lui, « Bien. »

Sam venait de finir de lui raconter leur première rencontre avec Castiel quand ils entrèrent dans la décharge. Castiel les attendait sur sous le porche, et commença à leur parler dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture.

« J'ai examiné la boîte et traduit les runes. Je pense que c'est une sorte d'énigme. Il y a plusieurs référence à l'esprit à des 'images du passé', donc je pense que l'on peut affirmer définitivement que c'est la source du problème, » dit Castiel, vraisemblablement à Sam, mais ses yeux erraient sur le visage et le corps de Dean. Sam pouvait pratiquement sentir son désir de toucher Dean, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'était toujours pas blessé.

« Bobby a commencé ses recherches, » ajouta-t-il.

Au lieu de murmurer quelque chose d'inepte et de fuir le regard de Castiel comme Dean le faisait habituellement, il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Le fixa et sourit et s'avança dans l'espace de Castiel comme si l'ange était une sorte d'aimant à Dean.

Tellement bizarre.

« Okay, bien, » dit Sam, dit Sam en les frôlant pour rentrer dans la maison. « Je vais y aller, et l'aider. »

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre autour du bureau de Bobby et se mirent à lire attentivement les livres de la vaste collection de Bobby. En fait, Sam et Bobby lurent attentivement. Castiel tentait de résoudre l'énigme tandis que Dean tenait un livre sur ses genoux et le feuilletait sans vraiment le lire. A la place, il découvrait les joies d'embêter Castiel. De toutes les façons possibles. En lui posant des questions inutiles sur tous les sujets, allant de sa nourriture préférée à la raison pour laquelle il portait un trench-coat. En lui donnant exprès des coups dans le pied, soi-disant par accident. En le fixant si longtemps que Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander ce dont il avait besoin.

En flirtant avec lui, en fait. Quoiqu'il le draguât comme le ferait un enfant de dix ans. Mais cela restait du flirt. Sam et Bobby échangeaient des regards quasiment toutes les dix minutes. Celui de Sam était paniqué alors que celui de Bobby tendait plus vers un amusement immense.

Finalement, Sam supplia pour faire une pause. Il invoqua un besoin de nourriture, mais la vraie raison était qu'il voulait séparer Dean et Castiel avant qu'ils ne se missent à se peloter devant lui. Bobby compris apparemment l'implication tacite, parce qu'il demanda à Castiel de l'aider avec le repas dans la cuisine. Dean manqua de se briser la nuque en tendant le cou pour regarder Castiel s'éloigner.

« Mec, » dit Sam en quittant le royaume de l'effroi pour entrer directement dans celui du choc.

« Depuis combien de temps je me le fais ? » demanda impatiemment Dean avec un sourire grivois qui écœura Sam.

« Que tu te fais quoi ? » demanda doucement Sam, bien qu'il sût ce que voulait dire Dean.

« Castiel, » dit Dean. Il semblait étrange d'entendre le nom complet de l'ange sortir des lèvres de Dean, mais Dean n'avait jamais encore entendu quiconque l'appeler « Cas ». Sam grimaça légèrement. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler que Dean n'était pas lui-même et que, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il allait probablement vouloir oublier celui-ci.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Ouais, bordel, je suis sérieux. Je veux dire, vu la façon dont il me regarde, je me suis dit que quelque chose se passait, » dit Dean. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une sorte de gros secret, non ? »

Sam n'était pas certain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. D'un côté, Dean ne se le « faisait » absolument pas, et il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour le corriger. Mais… d'accord, Sam ne voulait pas être un mauvais frère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vraiment curieux. Les touchers hésitants et les flashs de désir brûlant, immédiatement dissimulés, que Sam avait remarqués dans les yeux de Dean quand il regardait Castiel, étaient une chose. Ils pouvaient être expliqués par le besoin accablant et souvent inassouvi de Dean d'être soutenu et réconforté. Mais il y avait à présent de la luxure pure et simple dans les yeux de Dean. C'était totalement différent.

« Alors tu l'aimes bien, hein ? » demanda Sam, pensant que cette phrase était suffisamment inoffensive.

Dean eut un petit rire. « Bordel, il est sacrément sexy, alors ouais, je l'aime bien. M'avait semblé qu'il m'aimait plutôt bien aussi. »

« Hum, » dit Sam.

« Ne me dit pas que je suis un genre de mec prude, » dit Dean avec consternation.

« Seigneur, non, » dit rapidement Sam, parce que cette idée lui semblait bien plus absurde que celle que Dean voulait coucher avec Castiel.

« Alors… attends, je le baise ou pas ? » demande Dean.

« Non, » admit Sam.

Le visage de Dean se décomposa. Pendant un instant, Sam s'attendit à de l'embarras. Son Dean aurait été embarrassé. Mais la déception de ce Dean se transforma rapidement en colère contrariée.

« Et, pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais que je ne me trompe pas sur la façon dont il me regarde, » dit Dean, en montrant du pouce la cuisine derrière lui. « Le gars me déshabille du regard. Et je sais que je ne me trompe pas sur moi, alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Un truc à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un ange ? » demanda-t-il avec dérision, comme si être un ange n'était pas une excuse valide pour que Castiel empêchât Dean d'approcher de son caleçon.

« C'est… Dean, tu n'as jamais dit avant que tu appréciais Castiel, » dit Sam, clairement et doucement pour que Dean ne ratât pas ce point. « Jamais. Pour autant que je sache, tu n'es jamais sorti avec un homme. »

« Sérieusement ? C'est _ça_ mon problème ? Mec, je suis quel genre d'idiot ? »

Un instinct de protection s'éleva dans la poitrine de Sam, mais l'absurdité de défendre Dean contre lui-même lui fit tenir sa langue. Et, de toute façon, cela importait peu, parce que Dean s'était soudainement levé de sa chaise.

« C'est de la merde, » proclama-t-il juste avant de se tourner et de se mettre à marcher d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine.

Sam courut après lui. Bobby tendait les sandwiches finis à Castiel qui les posait sur un plateau. Tous deux relevèrent le regard avec des expressions étonnées quand Dean fit irruption dans la pièce. Il se dirigea droit vers le visage de Castiel, agrippant de la main le poignet de Castiel.

« Tu me veux, pas vrai ? » gronda-t-il pratiquement.

« Je te veux pour quoi ? » demande calmement Castiel, baissant le regard vers la main de Dean.

« Du sexe, » dit Dean. Sam grimaça une fois de plus. C'était direct. Derrière lui, Bobby fit un son exaspéré et murmura dans sa barbe quelque chose comme « mon Dieu ». Il prit le plat de sandwiches de la main libre de Castiel et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Je vais là-bas, » dit-il ostensiblement, puis roula jusqu'à salon ; et Sam entendit le message tacite. 'Imbéciles, ne me suivez pas avec ces absurdités.' Sam savait qu'il devrait probablement partir aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement. C'était bien trop fascinant.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, » dit Castiel d'un ton qui signalait d'une manière totalement délibérée qu'il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Dean.

« Je ne te crois pas, » dit Dean, en baissant la tête pour croiser le regard de Castiel. Une fois qu'il l'eût rencontré, Dean se rapprocha d'un autre pas.

« Maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas me baiser. »

Castiel déglutit, et, franchement, il semblait un peu terrifié. « Je… » dit-il faiblement.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Écoute, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur notre passé où ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais je ne vois pas une seule bonne raison de ne pas être ensemble si nous le voulons tous les deux. » Dean s'arrêta brusquement comme si quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit. « Sauf si tu ne m'apprécies pas ? Je veux dire, ma personnalité. Parce que si je suis stupide à propos de nous deux, je suis peut-être un couillon en général, ou… »

« Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, » l'interrompit Castiel.

« Très bien, alors, dans ce cas, quand je retrouve mes souvenirs, on couche ensemble. Peu importe ce que je dirai, d'accord ? Si tu dois me trainer dans une chambre alors que je me débats et que je crie, tu le fais, tu m'entends ? »

Castiel acquiesça solennellement.

« Je le promets, Dean, » dit-il.

« Bien. »

Dean commença à retourner dans le salon, mais il s'arrêta et fixa Castiel. Sam sentit la tension crépiter dans la pièce, et il était sur le point de demander à Dean s'il allait bien quand celui-ci retourna vers Castiel et entoura son visage avec ses deux mains.

« Au cas où tu aurais besoin d'une petite motivation, » dit-il.

Puis il embrassa Castiel.

Ou plutôt, il attaqua Castiel avec ses lèvres. Une fois encore, tout ce que Sam put penser fut « bizarre ». Voir la bouche de son frère connectée au visage de Castiel était purement et simplement étrange. Tout comme la façon dont Castiel s'affaissa contre lui, la seule partie de son corps qui bougeait étant ses lèvres et, comme Sam le vit en faisant la grimace, sa langue.

« Euh, » dit Sam. « Je serai dans le salon. »

Dean et Castiel les rejoignirent pas mal de temps plus tard. Dean avait un sourire satisfait et lubrique, et Castiel semblait quelque peu débauché, avec des marques sombres, de la forme de la bouche de Dean, qui se formaient sur sa mâchoire et sur son cou.

« Si vous avez fini de jouer à sept minutes au Paradis, » dit Bobby en tendant un livre à Castiel. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à décrypter cette énigme. »

« Oh, oui, » dit Cas. Sam essaya de croire que le soudain enthousiasme de Castiel venait d'une autre source que l'envie de baiser son frère, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Avec le livre et les connaissances de Castiel sur les sceaux, ils furent finalement capables de trouver une réponse à l'énigme. Castiel écrivit la réponse dans un langage runique sur un bout de tissu, plongea ce tissu dans de l'huile et ordonna à Dean d'y mettre le feu. Selon Castiel, si Dean jetait alors le tissu en flammes dans la boîte en métal, tout sort lancé se briserait. Il semblait plutôt optimiste quant au fait que cela devrait rendre aussi leurs souvenirs aux autres victimes. Sam espérait que cela serait le cas, où ils seraient contraints d'aller chercher de parfaits étrangers et d'essayer de les convaincre de jeter un bout de tissu enflammé dans une boîte bizarre.

Ils regardèrent tous, tendus d'anticipation, Dean suivre les instructions de Castiel. Après que le tissu eût atterri au fond de la boîte, il y eut un bref moment où rien ne se passa. Puis, un éclair jaillit de la boîte et s'enroula autour du corps de Dean. Sauf que l'électricité était bleue plutôt que blanche, et que lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Dean semblait être tout sauf vide. En fait, Sam put voir le poids de la connaissance et de l'expérience et d'une _humiliation_ pure et atroce s'installer sur son visage.

« Putain, » murmura-t-il, et là où toute autre personne aurait imaginé que Dean se contentait d'essuyer son visage, Sam savait qu'il se cachait.

Cas ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Dean, » dit-il, en se rapprochant du corps de Dean. Quand Dean bondit en arrière, Castiel entoura de ses mains les coudes de Dean, pour le maintenir en place. « Je dois te parler en privé. »

« Non, écoute, tu ne peux pas prendre ça au sérieux. Je n'avais pas toute ma tête, » dit Dean d'une voix calme même si ses yeux étaient complètement paniqués. Sam essaya de ne pas sourire. Il était grand temps que Dean apprenne à accepter qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ou même qu'il apprenne à accepter qu'il pouvait _vouloir_ ce qu'il voulait. A en juger par la détermination féroce qui irradiait de l'expression et de la posture de Castiel, Dean était sur le point d'avoir sa première leçon.

« Tu as dit, même si tu te débats et si tu cries, » lui rappela sévèrement Castiel, et il commença à diriger Dean vers les escaliers.

« Sam, » dit Dean, quelque peu désespéré. Ce qui aurait touché une corde sensible chez Sam s'il ne savait pas pour sûr que Dean voulait Castiel.

« Désolé, Dean. Tu as dit, et je cite : 'Bordel, il est sacrément sexy', » dit Sam.

Dean lui lança un regard noir. « Je te déteste. »

« Dean, » dit doucement Castiel, et lorsque le regard de Dean se posa sur le visage de Castiel, quelque chose changea. Sam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Castiel de cet angle, mais ce qu'y vit Dean rendit ses traits tendres et timides. Doux et… adorateurs. Sam détourna le regard avec embarras. Il n'était vraiment pas censé voir ça.

« Viens, » dit Castiel, et une partie horriblement blasphématoire de l'esprit de Sam dit, _dans peu de temps, je pense._

Bobby et Sam évitèrent tous deux de regarder Castiel traîner Dean hors du salon. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Bobby remua en signe de gêne, puis s'adressa à Sam.

« Tu veux une bière ? »

« Seigneur, oui. »

Quand ils revinrent du bar quelques heures plus tard, Dean était vautré dans une chaise, devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Bobby, avec une bière qu'il ne faisait que tenir dans la main. Bobby lui lança un regard inquisiteur, grogna et roula jusqu'à l'intérieur. Sam se laissa tomber dans une autre chaise croisa ses mains sur son ventre.

« Où est Cas ? »

« Il devait aller voir un homme à propos de Dieu, » dit paresseusement Dean. Il semblait très profondément et totalement détendu. Sam mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Alors … euh… comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Sam. Pas parce qu'il voulait des détails. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Dean allait bien. Qu'il était heureux et qu'il ne regrettait rien.

« Eh bien, j' _ai_ crié, » dit Dean d'un ton qui, en réalité, sonnait plutôt rêveur. En temps normal, Sam se serait foutu de lui, mais c'était juste trop bon d'entendre Dean comme ça.

« Tu t'es pas débattu, alors ? »

« Nan, » confirma Dean.

« Bien, » dit Sam. Puis il ajouta, parce que, en tant que petit frère, il devait dire quelque chose, « Bizarre. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Dean.

Peut-être que « bizarre » était bien. Surtout s'il marchait main dans la main avec « heureux ». Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de se méprendre sur l'émotion qui animait le regard de Dean, sa voix, ses mots. Il était sacrément heureux.

Sam sourit. Les histoires de boîtes bizarres n'étaient pas si mauvaises, après tout.


End file.
